Trapped
by Chartreuse Lotus
Summary: Damon and Elena are stuck in the Lockwood property, and words are spoken that were forgotten.
1. Trapped

Damon and Elena are trapped in the old Lockwood property. They made the mistake of taking a stroll on a full moon. Now Tyler is hunting them down like the dog **he** is. This is when Damon and Elena finally expressed the emotions they had for each other. It went a little something like this:

"Damnit, we're trapped", mumbled Damon.

"Damon calm down as long as we stay in here we should be save, just don't do anything stupid." Elena said

"Elena, now that you are trapped, I need to tell you something you won't want to remember" He proceeded to rip the vervain necklace that Stefan gave to her off of her neck despite his pain.

"Elena, I am in love with you" She choked as he said that, he began to explain.

"Stefan is the one for you, but I had to say it to you. The more I see you gaze into his eyes, the more it drives me crazy that I am in love with a woman that I can't have."

"Damon, I-" Damon cut her off.

"I don't want you to speak, I already had my heart ripped out by Katerina, and I don't need to loose another one." While speaking, He did his manipulative eyebrow dance that drove her crazy.

"I don't want you to remember this, but I had to tell you" her eyes filled with tears as his pupils dilated, and the last thing she remembers is being stuck in a cage, hiding from a werewolf


	2. Questions Bubbling to the Surface

The next morning, Elena was a bit confused. Damon had avoided her all day, and every time she ran into him, he would create some excuse and run away. Walking into the kitchen, she reached for her necklace and noticed it wasn't placed upon her neck. She suddenly realized there was a gap in her memory. She had questions running through her mind. What happened? Did Damon do something? Did Damon compel me?! She realized the only way to answer these questions would be to ask Damon.

"Damon, how come I can't remember anything from last night except for being stuck in a cage with you?"

"Elena, last night a rock fell off the wall and it hit your head, now I'd move because I have to go fight evil like the good guy I am."

"Damon, stop avoiding me! Did you compel me or not?!"

"Why would I have to compel you, Elena? What would I have to hide?"

"I-", Elena Stuttered.

"When you come up with an answer, _text me, _but for now, I have to go save my idiot brother from being caught in the middle of a Lockwood party. He isn't exactly Mr. Social." Damon walked away not even looking back at the confused Elena.


	3. Elena's Feelings

_Elena's POV_

__I know Damon did something to me. Why would my vervain necklace be gone, and if I got hit in the head with a rock why doesn't my head hurt? There are so many questions going through my head. The only way I can find answers is to go to the place where the solution lies.

_Elena traveled many miles to the Lockwood Property, and finally arrived. _

I am tired of lies, and now I am going in to find the truth. If Damon was lying, I can check the footage in the cameras Stefan installed (without telling Damon) to keep an eye on Tyler when he phases.

_Elena walked into the surveillance room. She sat down and saw everything. She saw how Damon professed his love to her, and as she watched, her eyes filled with tears. She knew Damon had feelings for her, but she had no idea he was in love with her. _

Oh my god. Damon is in love with me. I can't believe he compelled me though! I thought we had more trust than that. I don't know what I'm feeling. I am enraged that he compelled me, but I am starting to feel like I, myself am developing feelings for Damon. Stefan will never forgive Damon if he finds this. I have to take it.

_Elena swiped the tape and jumped into her car. She knew the consequences of betraying Stefan, but at the time she was a little more focused on confronting Damon..._


	4. Damon's Feelings

_Damon's POV_

__I know Elena knows I have feelings for her, what she can't know is about how much feelings I have for her. There is no way that she could know, I compelled her. Unless she was on vervain! No, Stefan took her off it because of the reaction she had to it. I don't want her to know, she CAN'T know. I may be evil at making decisions that nobody has the guts to do, but I can't hurt my brother like that. Besides, Elena would never love me, in her eyes, I am a monster who has no control over my thirst. Little does she know. Little does anybody know. Nobody knows what i go through. My brother is the goody two shoes that everybody is in love with since he can control his thirst. I wish I had his strength. But right now, I have more to focus on. Elena must not find out...


	5. Stefan's Feelings

Stefans_ POV_

__Something is going on. Damon and Elena have been avoiding each-other all day. I have to figure out what is going on, and there is only one way. I have to trick the trickster.

_Stefan proceeded to take out his phone and call Damon. _

"Damon, hey! I need your help. I am stuck at the Lockwood house, and Ms. Lockwood is asking me all these questions about _mystical properties_ here in Mystic Falls."

In a muffled sound he heard Damon's voice: "What are you talking about, why are you even at the Lockwood house?"

I had to think quick on my feet, and came up with a reasonable excuse. "Tyler called me, he wanted more chains to hold him back for the next full moon. Ha the chains were hard to explain to Ms. Lockwood! Can you meet me outside the Lockwood house?"

I heard a sigh, then an answer "Yeah sure, just don't screw anything up. Watch what you say if Sheriff Forbs is there, remember she knows about vampires."

"Got it, meet you there" Damon then hung up the phone. I have to know what's going on. I hope Damon didn't hurt Elena...


	6. Stefan Confronts Damon

_Stefans POV_

__Damon finally arrived at the Lockwood house. Time to confront the devil. I walked up to Damon and pushed him into my car, floored the gas and drove before he could comprehend anything.

"WHAT THE HELL!" screamed Damon

"I need to talk to you! In PRIVATE!"

"So did you have to kidnap me?"

"Yes."

We drove for another mile and pulled over in the woods.

"What was so important you had to take me away from civilization?"

"What did you do to Elena?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I see the way you two have been interacting lately! I am not stupid!"

"STEFAN! Calm down! Nothing happened!" Right as the argument was hitting it's heat, Sheriff Forbs pulled up with the simple words that made both of us quiver...

"Is there a problem boys...?"


	7. The Small Package

_Stefans POV_

"Officer Forbs" Damon said as suave like as possible, "My brother and I were just settling a petty agreement"

"Well, we have complaints from a cabin up north, they were just making sure that nothing got out of hand. They said it got pretty heated. Is that true?

"Officer, we are brothers, we were born to fight." Damon said with a smirk.

"I can assure you officer, nothing is worth getting the cops involved" I stated.

"Okay boys, as long as I don't get any more complaints. Good day" Officer Forbs left in her car with a friendly smile.

"Well looky here, you got the fuzz involved" Damon said in a cocky, ignorant voice.

"Damon just stay away from Elena." I jumped in my car before Damon could get another word in. All I heard was Damon yelling your my ride, and I flipped him the finger. It was a while till I got home, dawn fell and the moon was rising. I walked into the house, and found Elena pacing back in forth, and until she realized it was me, she called out Damon's name. She seemed disappointed to see my face. That's a first. I asked her what was wrong but I got the typical answer. Oh nothing.

"ELENA!" She was shocked to see me mad but I am frustrated.

"I FEEL LIKE A BROKEN RECORD BUT I NEED TO KNOW! WHAT IS GOING ON BETWEEN YOU AND DAMON!" Elena suddenly burst into tears, and ran out of the room, holding a small package. What is going on in this house?


	8. Katherine's Opinion

**Sorry I haven't been posting lately! Finals are coming up and I have had a LOT of homework. I will try to make my stories longer, but if I don't, sorry :/ **

_Elena's POV_

__Stefan has clues. That's not good. It took him nearly 100 years to forgive Damon for taking Katherine's love. What if St- Dammit! Katherine's coming my way. That psychotic bitch likes to dig her nose into every piece of gossip that she can find.

"Elena, it's ok to love them both. I did." She said with a grin.

"No Katherine, it's not! Why are you even here! Why are you always around!" I suddenly burst into tears from being overwhelmed. Katherine turned towards me, and surprisingly looked sympathetic.

"Sit down Barbie Doll." Katherine ordered. I did as asked.

"You have to think. Who do you want more. Damon or Stefan. Personally I fell for Stefan. I only say that because you are my doppelgänger." I suddenly realized, she thinks I'm crying because I love both of them. That's not it at all!.. Or is it?

"Katherine. Damon compelled me to forget something that means something..." I said keeping it as vague as possible.

"Oooooh that puts a damper on your future relationship... wait a second. You wouldn't remember if he compelled you. Hence compelling."

"Well I did forget, but... Stefan put cameras where he told me this, because something happens there he needs to monitor." Katherine i could tell was getting tired of my vagueness.

"Do you want me to help you or not" Asked Katherine.

"DAMON SAID HE LOVED ME DAMMIT!" I exploded.

"Ooooooh you seem to have a problem. Why don't you-" She stopped.

"What! Why don't I what!" Katherine walked away behind a bush and pulled out Damon from behind.

"Well hi there love." Damon said with a smirk.


	9. The Confrontation

"Hello there Elena, now how did you know what I said." He said in a rather pissed off tone.

"OK FIRST OF ALL YOU HAV. NO RIGHT TO BE MAD AT ME!" I screamed out of frustration.

"WHY NOT! I know you have feelings for me, and you have dragged me along for almost 2 years, making me hope that one day you will have the same emotions for me." I was speechless

All of the sudden Damon's pupils got small and started to speak. Quickly Katherine slammed Damon against the wall. Damon was too emotionally weak to fight back.

"You will not screw with her mind. Even though I am not her biggest fan, she is my doppelgänger and we happen to be in love with the same guys. So I will watch you, and if you even get near her just to mess with her emotions, I rip out your eyes every time you look at her."

Once again. I was in shock. Katherine looked at me and stormed out the house. Damon then looked at me and fell to the ground. Eyes shut...

**sorry guys. I've been really busy with finals, and I'm now on vacation! I hope to do more chapters, they they will probably be short.. Xoxoxo- Lexie **


End file.
